


Interlude

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: The Long Way Home [7]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: How was your day?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatherJerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherJerusalem/gifts).



> [Tunes](https://youtu.be/IeEA9yuZ2G8)

“I’ll do anything you want.”

She’s aware this statement could apply to any part of their relationship but currently, Veronica is certain Logan is referring to her, straddling him, her fingers tightening on his wrists above his head, her knuckles digging into the pillow. Rain hit the window to their right, Heart was warbling on the player- 70s only, Logan didn’t listen to the “newer shit” - and she could hear Pony playing with one of her toys in the hallway, which she tended to do when she was shut out of the bedroom. 

Veronica’s current position wasn’t a _bad_ position. She was stretched out enough she could feel his chest rise and fall against her own. Her hair, which he paid no mind, brushed over his nose and chin. She couldn’t pull his shirt up, he was pinned down so tight, but she could fix that later. His eyes, his face, body, everything, really, radiated a barely contained lust which told her the second she let go of his wrists, it was completely on.

“What if I want to cut my name into your chest?” She whispered, letting her lips brush over his.

“I’ll get the knife,” he huffed in slight irritation when she dodged his kiss. “Yeah, you’re playing hard to get now? Hm? Who walked in here, took off their pants _and_ underwear and pinned their long-suffering boyfriend down, huh?” He grinned when she smirked. “Mixed signals are cruel. You didn’t even say hi, didn't ask how my day was, what kind of relationship is this?"

“How was your day?”

“Who fucking cares, let’s go,” His smile grew when she laughed, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. “Let go of my hands.”

Veronica lifted her head, tightening her hold. “Nope,” she started to gyrate her hips, slowly, so slowly, watching with fascination as Logan’s mouth opened slightly, his head lifting before dropping back down. “I should tie you up.”

Logan shook his head when she stopped moving, squeezing his eyes shut. “Do whatever you want, just do _something_.”

“Maybe I just want to sit here.”

His eyes shot open and she bit back a smile at the pure irritation on his face.

“Veronica.”

“Yes?”

“Stop fucking around.”

Veronica let her eyes roll, arching her back. “I _love_ it when you order me aro-”

She was cut off by her own shriek as Logan suddenly flipped them over. Before she could sit up, he had her tiny wrists in his palms.

“Logan!”

“You didn’t really think you had me trapped, did you?” He wiggled himself between her thighs. “You’re fun sized, you wanna pin me down, thighs or waist from now on. More central control.”

Veronica’s panicked annoyance was immediately forgotten, and she settled comfortably, spreading her thighs. “I can’t feel how…enthusiastic you are that way.”

“My breathing told you how _enthusiastic_ I was,” he murmured, his lips brushing over her neck. “My muscles tensing. My skin was probably red and hot- was it?”

She nodded slowly. 

“Pupil dilation. Vocal pitch deepening. Heart rate.”

Veronica’s eyes closed, gasping as he nipped at that spot just below her ear. “Goosebumps…”

Logan lifted his head, his eyes narrowing. “How _was_ your day?”

Her eyes widened. “I will fucking kill you.”

Logan laughed, pressing his lips against hers as he released her wrists. He settled on his elbows as her hands combed through his hair, one hand sliding down his neck to his back, the other up his head, gripping the top of his hair. She gasped as he clutched her thigh, pulling it over his hip. Their kiss deepened as Logan rolled his hips, responding to Veronica’s tongue slid over his lips. Her hand clawed over his back, pulling up his shirt while her other leg wrapped around his back.

He started to undo the buttons of her shirt when she suddenly grabbed the back of his hair, lifting his head up.

“No, really, how was your day?” Veronica said breathlessly, her nose scrunched up. He snorted, trying to lower his head and she tightened her hold on his hair. "Seriously." 

Logan licked his lips as he caught his breath. “It was okay. Went running with Pony. We got lunch, went to the beach. I started reading one of your books.”

“Which one?”

“Some John Grisham book.”

She smoothed down his hair with one hand. His hand started to stroke up her thigh, and she did her best to ignore it. “Okay?”

He shrugged slightly. “I’m not hating it. How was _your_ day?”

Veronica shrugged, a smile playing on her lips as Logan started to kiss her shoulder. “Work hard, stay broke.”

“All work and no play…”

She smiled faintly. “How’s your night going so far, pal?”

Logan lifted his head, scrunching up his nose in a show of thinking. “The book was a _bit_ more interesting than my eveni- ow!”

She laughed, pinching his hip again. “You are such an asshole!”

He tried to grab her hand but she was too quick for him, pinching at his cheek. “Okay, that’s it-”

Veronica screamed as Logan started to tickle her, immediately pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to roll out from under him. She swatted his hands away, her feet digging into the mattress as his fingers found that spot under her knee that had her gasping for air through her panicked laughter. She tried to scramble away, shrieking as Logan got a grasp on her hips, tickling her as he yanked her to him. 

She giggled as he pinned her, her head lifting and her lips pressing against his. “Hi,” she whispered against his lips, smiling as he repeated her greeting before deepening the kiss.


End file.
